A night time chat
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Playing around with how to write Neo and Baked Alaska and end up with a kind of fluffy fic. Anyway, Yang and Neo talk a bit in the middle of the night.


Yang opens her lilac eyes and looks down at the sleeping girl that is practically on top of her. Neo's fingers grip Yang's orange tank top, her face twisted into fear as she sleeps. The blonde sighs seeing Neo like this. She's not use to the smaller girl, usually so full of confidence, be afraid of something. Yang starts to run her fingers through Neo's pink and brown bangs, gently caressing the smaller girls forehead with her fingertips. Yang sometimes question if she should be comforting, let alone_ fraternizing_, with her enemy. But that doesn't matter at the moment. Trying to calm Neo down and to get her to stop digging her fingernails into Yang's skin does.

She keeps brushing her fingers through Neo's hair, whispering soft words to calm the smaller girl. Finally, Neo's eyes flutter open. She starts to blink, her brown eyes changing back and forth to pink before going back to their rich dark color. Neo turns her gaze to Yang.

"You okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Yang says.

Neo sits up while nodding, yawning as well. She starts to rub her eyes with the pink sleeve of her—a bit too large for her—tri-colored t-shirt. Yang props herself up on her elbows. She has started to pick up on the fact the smaller girl has more nightmares than the usual person, even if Neo doesn't want to admit to that fact.

"Are you ever going to tell me what your nightmares are about? Or at least what you dream of?" Yang asks. Neo shakes her head. "You're a tough egg to crack, ya know that?"

But Yang has to agree with her. She is not one to talk about her nightmares or dreams either. The two don't talk much about personal things, seeing that a lot it has to do with their teammates and or friends. While the two have fallen for each other, their loyalties still very much lie with their own team.

"Hey, Neo. Can I ask you something?" Yang asks, breaking the silence that had begun to form. Neo looks at Yang and blinks.

"Just because we are both up at the moment, and I've been wondering about this for a while now, but, were you born mute?"

Neo gives Yang a look.

"I know it's a sudden and random question, but I am really curious. I know people can be born deaf or blind, or they can go deaf or blind later in life, but muteness? Other than when that person is deaf, I have never heard of someone being flat out mute. I'm just wondering, that's all."

Neo sighs, and shakes her head 'no'.

"So you went mute. Can I ask how? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Neo looks down, away from Yang. Even in the dark room, Yang can see Neo's eyes have changed from their dark color, to near completely colorless. Eyes are windows to the soul, and Neo's eyes very much express that when they change color. While she is still getting use to what each color means, Yang knows one thing for sure. White means fear.

Yang sits up the rest of the way on the bed, making it squeak. She wraps her arms around the multi-colored girl. "I guess it was something really bad, huh? You don't have to tell me if it is bad enough to make you shake." A smirk forms across the blonde's face. "But ya know, it is okay for you to cry."

Neo quickly throws a punch at Yang's shoulder. The blonde winces at the pain, forgetting how hard the smaller girl can punch sometimes. She starts to chuckle also, happy to see that Neo's eyes are now both pink and brown as she glares at her. Her eyes in two different colors means that Yang has not only annoyed her, but has also broken the smaller girl out of the trance she was about to go in, even if it caused Yang pain. Yang has never seen Neo cry, or even come close to it, even when things were rough or she had a bad nightmare. Yang takes pleasure, though, in teasing Neo over never crying. Most of the time, the smaller girl does end up hitting Yang in some place for it.

Yang start to rub her aching shoulder while Neo still glares at her. Neo sticks her hands up and starts to move them. Yang leans closer to get a better look at the multi-colored girl's hands in the dark.

_You know you can be a real pain in the neck sometimes, right?_

"So can you, very much so. At least I got you smile."

_What do you mean smile? I'm not-_

Neo is cut off when Yang grabs her hands and pulls the smaller girl into a kiss. The corners of Neo's mouth twitch upwards into a small smile as moves away from Yang. She frees her hands from Yang's and narrows her brown eyes, looking right at Yang's lilac ones.

_Next time you do that, do you mind warning me? I don't like people touching my hands._

"_Maybe._"

Neo grabs some of Yang's golden hair. A growl emanates from the blonde. Neo removes her hand to speak to Yang again.

_It's like when someone messes with your hair. Don't do it without my permission._

"Okay, okay. So long as you don't touch my hair without my permission, I won't touch your hands without your permission. Deal?"

_Deal._

"Good, now—" Yang yawns. "We should get back to bed. Its late, and we don't want to sleep in and make our teammates, or whatever you call the guys you work with, wonder where we are." Yang lies back down. Neo lays down next to her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Neo nuzzles in closer to the blonde for warmth. Yang stays awake, watching Neo fall asleep until she is certain the smaller girl is no longer conscious before falling asleep herself.


End file.
